


Red Daisies.

by ohimonfire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohimonfire/pseuds/ohimonfire
Summary: Percy Jackson struggles to find his place in the world. Pre-Lightning Thief. A Collection.





	Red Daisies.

**red daisies.**

Rain pours. It's cool, a light, tingling kind of cool, and the rain pours in drops, thick and sparse through the streets.

"Do you want to share the umbrella?" Grover asks.

"Shit," Percy says, grinning. "I don't mind a little rain."

"Don't mind?" Grover rolls his eyes with a snort. "Forget 'don't mind'— you love rain more than fucking funeral." 

Percy laughs. "Maybe." Another laugh.

"Why's that?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you love the rain so much?"

"I—" He stops, suddenly, then frowns. "I'm not sure." He looks away, into the rain, and shoves his hands into his jean pockets. "I'm not sure." 

The rain stops by lunch. He's distant the rest of the day, almost like he's not even there at all.


End file.
